Transistors, such as metal oxide semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs), are the core building block of the vast majority of semiconductor devices. Decreasing transistors size, and thus increasing transistor density, has traditionally been a high priority in the semiconductor manufacturing industry. At the same time, it is desirable to accurately and precisely fabricate transistors and other semiconductor devices with physical features having their intended physical dimensions, to thereby achieve semiconductor devices having their intended performance characteristics and improve yield. However, as device geometries decrease, the physical limitations of existing fabrication processes may result in device features that deviate from their intended physical dimensions, which, in turn, may lead to failures at wafer test and/or reduce yield.